


Drowning Depths

by xAoneko



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Demon, Drabble, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Toxic Relationship, Water god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAoneko/pseuds/xAoneko
Summary: Junmyeon sinks into Chen's arms and doesn't return.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Magika Astra: Thundervalor





	Drowning Depths

**Author's Note:**

> **Archive Number:** MA-TV-15  
>  **Conduit:** There is nothing sweeter than your tears my lovely. Cry for me. Provide me with all of the clouds and rain and waves I need, and we will take the world by storm.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** Since there was no word requirement for this round, I thought I'd try my hand at a drabble. Thank you, prompter, who was okay with me not completely fulfilling their wants for the prompt >.<
> 
> Lots of love to my beta [Liv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviaWavern14/profile)!

As Chen drags his lips over Junmyeon’s mouth, Junmyeon knows it’s here again.

“What are your plans?” he asks, inhaling as Chen’s lightning crawls up his neck.

“If they call me cruel, then I’ll show them just how cruel I can be,” the demon growls, thumb ghosting over Junmyeon’s throat. “What about you?”

Junmyeon knows it’s wrong, but he cannot resist. Chen’s voice drags him into the depths, and his fond memories of Jongdae keep him there.

Leaning into Chen’s touch, the water god sheds a tear and no longer wants to resurface. “My heart will always belong to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/xAoneko) || [my twitter](https://twitter.com/xAoneko98)


End file.
